The Great Hunt/Chapter 45
Nynaeve, Min, and Elayne set a trap as part of the plan to rescue Egwene. Nynaeve sees a sul'dam and damane pair and mentally angers herself with what Min told her of how damane are controlled so she can channel. When the collar falls to the ground, the damane punches the sul'dam in the face runs away. Nynaeve grabs the sul’dam, gagging her and putting a sack over her head. Nynaeve makes Elayne pick up the bracelet. They drag the woman through the alleyway and into a building. They take off the bag over the woman’s head, and tie her up. Nynaeve puts on her dress and puts on the bracelet. They had prepared dresses so either could be the damane depending on the size of the woman they captured. Nynaeve says Elayne has to wear the collar but then decides to try it on the Sul'dam, Seta first. She makes the woman answer questions about it. Min says the leash is not supposed to work on anyone who cannot channel. It is not supposed to work on the sul’dam. But it did work, and it sickens Nynaeve so much she cannot make Elayne wear it. They make the woman be part of their distraction so they can get Egwene out. Domon stood on his ship, waiting for the women and preparing the crew for a hasty departure. Rand, Mat, Perrin, Ingtar and Hurin went into the city but followed each other at a distance so they were not seen to be together. They decide to enter the city on foot so they stable their horses. Rand brought the Dragon Banner to keep Verin or anyone else from finding it. Now that they are in the city, they stay together and let Hurin follow Fain's trail. After wandering the streets for a while Mat says he can feel the dagger in a big house with guards and damane outside. There are also grolm outside which Rand and Hurin recognize from their trip through the Mirror World. They amble around outside the house to an alley, trying to find a way inside and getting past the guards outside. They climb a garden wall, kill the guard and pass through the kitchen. Mat leads them to the room where the dagger is, and it is empty of people. The Horn of Valere is on a stand in the room. Mat grabs the Horn and the Ruby-hilted dagger. Hurin wants to know how they get out with these items. Rand looks outside the window, and sees damane, one of which looks like Egwene. He says he has to get her out of here. Turak walks into the room with two servants and several soldiers. A soldier tries to take the Horn from Mat. Mat slashes him with the Ruby-hilted dagger and he dies a horrible death. The others except Rand skirmish, with the soldiers while Turak faces Rand. Turak is a blademaster and believes Rand is one also since he wields the Heron-mark sword. Initially Rand does not use the void and is getting the worse of the exchange. Then he decides he has to stay alive to save Egwene, and the void fills him, but not saidin. He switches from trying to defend himself to an all out attack, which succeeds. Rand sees blood on his blade, and the High Lord on the floor. The two servants kill themselves while Rand watches in disbelief. Ingtar and the others rush back into the room, bloodied. Ingtar says they have to leave, and it doesn't matter about Egwene. Rand is torn, but finally decides he must leave with the others. Mat continues to keep the Horn, despite Ingtar's efforts to grab it. Characters * Nynaeve * Min * Elayne * Seta * Bayle Domon * Yarin Maeldan * Rand * Red (horse) * Ingtar * Mat * Perrin * Hurin * Turak Aladon * Huan (Seanchan) Referenced * Egwene * Gawyn * Padan Fain * Verin * Huan (Seanchan) Places * Falme Referenced * Tar Valon Items * Heron-mark sword * Ruby-hilted dagger * Horn of Valere Sword Forms * The Swallow Takes Flight * Parting the Silk * Moon on the Water * The Wood Grouse Dances * Ribbon in the Air * Stones Falling from the Cliff * Lightning of Three Prongs * Leaf on the Breeze * The Boar Rushes Down the Mountain * The River Undercuts the Bank